


Day 2 - Orion Pax

by GemmaRose



Series: Lost Light Fest 2020 [2]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Ambushes and Sneak Attacks, Functionist Universe (Transformers), M/M, Self-Sacrifice, Transformer Sparklings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:14:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26770480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: And the night had been going so well, too.
Relationships: Megatron/Orion Pax
Series: Lost Light Fest 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947964
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Day 2 - Orion Pax

“If I didn’t know better, I would never have guessed that to be your first meeting.” Orion said, bumping his shoulder against Patch Job’s as they walked down the street.

“I think I still prefer staying home.” the younger convoy chuckled, bashful but glowing with pride. “I like being there to patch everyone up.”

“And we appreciate your dedication.” Nine-of-Twelve said, laying a hand on Path Job’s elbow. “Just as I appreciate you filling in for Megatron today. To hear our promises of education from a forged medic may be the push that some of those mechs needed.”

“Always happy to help.” Patch Job smiled, still so open and earnest after almost a century and a half of life in the AVL. Always on the run, always hunted, his family constantly at risk. Orion rubbed the strip of metal between his windshield panes, and hoped he was making the right decision.

“You’ll make a good big brother, Patches.” he said, and both his sparkling and Nine-of-Twelve gave him looks of utter confusion, though Patch Job’s field quickly burst in a riot of excitement and joy.

“A- me?” he beamed, bouncing with each step. “When? How long have you known? Does Anode know yet?”

“Not for a while yet.” Orion chuckled, snapping a quick image capture of Patch Job with his hands clasped in front of his chest, optics sparkling with joy. Megatron would appreciate it, he was sure. “I only found out myself a few mega-cycles ago, you two are the first to know.”

“Not even Megatron?” Nine-of-Twelve asked archly.

“I’m telling Megatron when we get back.” he promised.

“Well, I should hope you have more to give him for your anniversary than some news.” he sniffed.

“I have plans.” he assured the mech, smiling under his mask. Admittedly, nothing fancy, but Megatron was still on berth rest from the virus which had laid him out for most of the past deca-cycle and it wasn’t like the AVL had much to spare for a celebration anyways. A bit of high-grade, an old holo he’d acquired on a scouting run, and they could have a nice quiet night in. Megatron appreciated things like that, time spent together was just as valuable to him as any manner of gift. It made him easy to please on holidays, if nothing else.

They walked for a ways in silence after that, Patch Job a bundle of warm, quiet joy and even Nine-of-Twelves smiling slightly between them. And then the blaster fire started. Orion had his gun in hand and two opponents shot down before Patch Job even fumbled his out of his subspace, the two of them shielding Nine-of-Twelve with their frames as the enforcers who’d ambushed them truly opened fire.

“Run!” Patch Job shouted, sounding so much like his carrier that Orion nearly obeyed on reflex.

“No, you’ve never been in a fight.” he felt a bolt singe a furrow through his side, but that was alright. Armour could be replaced, Nine-of-Twelve couldn’t.

“You taught me well enough.” Patch Job growled, firing on the enforcers who were advancing now, spreading out to cut off their escape. “And you’re faster. You need to get Nine-of-Twelve back safe.” he drew an energon blade from his subspace and used it to block a volley of shots. “I’ll buy you time.”

Orion opened his mouth, then closed it with a frustrated growl. Patch Job was as stubborn as the both of them put together, if he’d made up his mind then trying to change it would only get all of them killed. The AVL couldn’t afford that, not least because losing all of them at once would _destroy_ Megatron, leaving the rebellion completely rudderless. “Come home alive.” he ordered, scooping Nine-of-Twelve into his arms and transforming around the mech. Patch Job didn’t answer, just charged the enforcers with a roar worthy of the gladiators of old, creating an opening just large enough for Orion to barrel through.

Two enforcers with aerial alts leapt into their transformation sequences, but a sword through the rotors of one sent them crashing back to the ground. “You’re fighting me!” Patch Job bellowed, and Orion floored it. The other aerial enforcer kept on his tail though, raining fire on him as he pushed his frame to the limits, shutting down as much of his sensornet as he dared to better ignore the flares of pain where each bolt pierced his armour. They had Megatron and Anode at base, so long as they got to base they’d be fine.

\---

::Orion needs medical attention.::

Megatron shot out of his chair as soon as the message from Nine-of-Twelves registered, ignoring his own vertigo as he hurried to the entrance of the base. He heard the familiar transformation sequence as he approached the door, where Anode was already waiting, and when it opened his spark clenched so tight he felt faint. Orion, his dear Orion, was riddled with holes and singe marks, one of his windshield panes completely shattered. In his arms, Nine-of-Twelve was missing an entire leg, but it was not the ex-councilmech’s energon which stained both their armour.

Anode took Nine-of-Twelve without a word, and when Orion swayed on his pedes Megatron was there to catch him, only half registering Anode’s barked orders for a stretcher and energon IV to be brought to them. “Orion, what happened?” he asked, sinking to his knees to better cradle his conjunx close, twining their EM fields together to better read Orion’s flickering one. “ _Where’s Patch Job?”_

Orion’s optics crinkled, half his mask sliding away to reveal a thin smile as he lifted a hand to caress Megatron’s cheek. Megatron removed his hand from Orion’s shoulder to cover it, searching his conjunx’s spark for an answer other than the one he was dreading. “He would’ve-” Orion’s vocaliser stuttered, glyphs crackling and dissolving into static and frame convulsing as he reset it. “Would’ve been- a good- brother.”

Megatron’s spark fairly stopped in its spin, engine making an unhealthy sound as his fuel pump missed a stroke. Patch Job, a brother? <>Would’ve been a brother, he would never have the chance now. “Orion, hold on.” he begged, clutching his conjunx’s hand tighter as the light behind those beautiful blue optics began to fade. “Don’t you dare. Don’t you _dare_!”

“Love you.” Orion whispered, the glyphs only barely audible as his optic shutters slid closed and frame went limp in Megatron’s arms.

“No.” Megatron clutched his hand tighter, grabbing for their sparkbond even as it began to slip away. “No, no- Orion!” his vision swam, HUD glitching as he shook his conjunx helplessly, colour leeching away to leave only grey metal, but that couldn’t- _Orion_ couldn’t-

“Megatron.” Anode said softly, her touch on his shoulder feather-light. “I’m sorry.”

Megatron curled over his conjunx’s grey, cooling frame, and for the first time in what felt like a lifetime, Megatron wept.

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies to any not-logged-in readers, but due to an ex who refuses to leave me alone I have had to disable anon comments. Kudos are still open though, and if you want to scream (or would like me to write a fic for you) come check me out on Pillowfort! No account required to get my discord, and I'm always happy to chat. [[Link](https://www.pillowfort.social/GemmaRose)]


End file.
